


国道私奔线

by helicopterrrrr



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Yonezu Kenshi/Suda Masaki
Kudos: 7





	国道私奔线

“他告诉我他叫菅田。”  
すだ？す有三百种汉字写法，伊吹和志摩交换一束疑惑的眼光，确定都没有听过这个名字，同时转回来看向米津，有点为难地说事实上他真名叫久住。伊吹看米津一脸惊愕不愿意相信他们的样子，有些于心不忍，体贴地补了一句不要紧，米米你也是受害者，如果想找到他问清楚，请务必协助我们调查。  
米津想到电视上播的那些场面，拒绝接受警察问话可能会被贴上业务妨害的标签，只得听话点头，但迟疑了几秒，还是一字一顿地纠正说，我不是受害者。  
他更情愿将自己定义为一般市民或普通朋友，而不是谁的对立面。被害与加害都是残忍的词，但他从没觉得自己走进过一段残酷的关系里。又或许只是因为天还没有亮，他还没有完全走出那片夜里。

他们相遇纯属偶然。久住卖糖，晚上偶尔跟年轻人一起出来玩，散伙后一个人无所事事，在路边逗一只野猫。米津晚上与三两朋友聚会，快走到店门前了见旁边有人逗猫，也没按耐住猫派本性停下看两眼。久住扬起脸递一个无害的笑，兀自挑起话题说猫咪真可爱呢，我已经第三次在这里看到它了，就忍不住陪它一起玩。路边灯太暗了，米津没看清脸，只模糊地觉得这人笑得好看。每个人看见猫猫的时候一定都笑得很好看。  
第二次见面仍然是意外，但这一次没有猫。久住坐在吧台边等人，扭头看见一个高高瘦瘦的人影进来，是之前那个猫派。他挪了两个位置靠过去问，你也等人吗？  
嗯，来得早了一点。  
诶？  
因为上一次，就是遇到猫的那一次，有点迟到了，所以这次早一点出来了，但没有看到猫。  
啊，说起来我今天也没看到，真是神秘呢。  
这时候米津第一次看清对方的脸，看他说到猫的时候眼角弯出和猫咪一样的温柔弧度，猜想大概是个可爱的人。  
一回生二回熟，第三回米津想起菅田也说过三次看到猫咪，就觉得没有理由再错过了。他说我还不知道你的名字。对方笑说对哦，明明有一种认识很久的感觉了，哈哈，然后随口扯了两个音，手指在桌上写空气字，菅田。  
两个字的确和空气一样轻飘飘的毫无意义，久住甚至不知道这名字能用多久，所以后来想起时也疑惑，不明白为什么那一刻就是不想告诉米津真名。  
所幸事实证明这一选择并不影响他们的关系变得亲密。

米津画画，偶尔拿去印衣服，菅田过马路看见对面楼房玻璃贴的五彩广告，觉得边上大字写的那个名字眼熟，却没再细看。关于职业他们都没有过问太多，不愿意或是没必要。他只知道米津会画画，但根本不知道当代靠画笔吃饭的人已经不会在路上摆地摊了，甚至很长一段时间都以为自己搭讪了一个卖不出画夜夜失眠跑出来喝酒的画家。  
他拐进小路里，回家洗衣服，蹲在洗衣机旁边掏裤兜。三枚百円硬币，五枚十円硬币，半包烟，打火机，一把便利店小票，七零八落扔在桌上，然后才看见散落的纸片里有铅笔痕迹，有些恍惚地皱起眉毛。  
当时他们在ラブホ，菅田洗澡出来看见昏黄的床头灯光里米津低头涂涂画画，就从他肩上挨过去看，问你在画什么呀。你。但我既没有尖尖的耳朵也没有尾巴。菅田伸出手指戳到那画面上，米津停下笔，歪头想了想才解释说我看到你的时候就会想到猫，不过是野猫，看起来和每个人都亲近，可是又不完全乖巧。听起来很可爱，菅田想，但我可没有你想的那么可爱。走到这一步他不可能再撕开贴在外面的这层名字，也不愿意这时候把米津吓跑。哪怕他一开始就没有自诩善良。  
最后那张纸还是被塞到菅田手里，他从中间对折了，捡起地上的裤子塞进兜里，又觉得脸上有点烧，想要伸手去摆弄空调，却被长手指捉住腕处。米津说再调低的话会感冒。菅田愣了愣，反应过来说米津くん好温柔啊，是那种不怀好意的色色的语气。米津就不好意思地挠头发：感冒就不好了，我希望明天还能见到你。  
已经是很明白的意思，直白到连再追问一句都会显得多余。菅田长久以来在人际关系里小心翼翼，确定自己总有120%的把握成为赢家，此时在米津面前却第一次想参与赌局。他环视房间，窗帘缝隙里狭长的天空已经泛出灰蓝色。他没有见过东京的日出，但时常爬上天台，双手撑在栏杆上看落日。天黑后的城市会呈现出界线分明的两种世界，即使在同一片黑夜里也有向光与背阴的区别。加班的社畜和狂欢的人群，他将前者称为旧世界的残党余孽，与他更亲近的后者则是新世界的光鲜起点。  
他理所当然地选择站上一段新关系的起点。

他们的往来总是随黑夜一同终结，白天回忆起又觉得那就像发生在另一个世界的故事。米津留下的画就像存在证明，无声地证实的确有什么在他们之间发生过。但一张纸到底是太单薄，日常的琐碎话题无法留下什么鲜明回忆，只会不断稀释和风化那些历历在目的线条。  
为了拉长黑夜的体感长度，两个人在车里看了电影。一部莫名其妙的科幻剧情片。灰暗画面里女主的丈夫被外星人附体，每日通过收集概念来了解人类，家族、拥有、自我、他人、工作、麻烦等概念逐一被夺去，人类迎来大危机。她被告知他的目的是与两个同伴一起侵略地球，但仍然决定与他一同离开恐慌的城市。他们在酒店里谈论毁灭与死亡，她说从我这里拿走爱吧，否则你们回去的时候，地球人会被误解的。他推拒再三后终是照做，二人继续上路，车开到了荒无人烟的陆地尽头。乌云压下一片末日感，下一秒画面切换，侵略停止，两个月后的世界依旧和平*。  
片尾悠长的弦乐音响起，菅田说我中间睡了二十分钟，醒来发现剧情还能无缝连接。米津想了想，说那大概是因为世界上大多数真实发生的事情都没有那么多完整的前因后果，人生可能在某一时刻突然加速，也可能戛然而止。  
加速？菅田重复一遍，突然伸手指向挡风玻璃对面：米津くん，东京这地方太复杂了，无论以多么快的速度前进，多数人总会回到原地，像这样。同心圆糖片变戏法一样从手里出现，菅田举到米津眼前问，你知道这里为什么有一个洞吗？  
因为这样才能看到对面？米津贴过去一只眼睛：就像我可以从这里就看到菅田くん。  
菅田第一次听有人这样说，感到某种想法在一瞬间坍塌，言语的废墟上建立起全新的比喻。他面不改色地说是呀，每个人透过这里都会看到不同的东西，手却一声不响地将那圆圈收回到看不见的地方。

米津在被分手的那天晚上遇到第四机搜。  
警察同事们偶尔在工作结束后去喝酒，伊吹随口问志摩ちゃん还是威士忌NG吗。是吧。但我听说威士忌起源于一种叫“生命之水”的液体，听起来就像很厉害，你喝嘛，变得和我一样长命，我们就可以一直搭档了。志摩吐槽这名字听起来就是中二病晚期，人要傻到什么程度才会相信迷信。伊吹就不高兴地撇眉毛：相信了也没有坏处啊！……  
坐对面的九重同样坚决，拒绝喝酒甚至不惜沦为被八卦的对象。伊吹说九ちゃん这么帅，一定有きゅるきゅる的女朋友。没有。骗人。真没有。年轻人认真解释说，可能因为现在的警察都不太容易找对象吧，志摩さん和伊吹さん不是也没有女朋友吗？  
这话十分扎心，404二人当场闭麦。阵马前辈也感同身受地说没办法啦，警察嘛，尤其男的，就是很难回归家庭的。伊吹委屈地说那不就只能做国家和社会的恋人了吗，志摩闻言用一种“还是不要自欺欺人了吧”的善意目光看他：这是哪里的动画片台词吗，日本警察有没有这么高的觉悟，你不比画画的更清楚吗。伊吹：志摩ちゃん过分——！  
恋爱话题轻易完结，九重被迫提供其他话题。他从小学开始打棒球，做捕手，那时候觉得背番号2最了不起，连投手都要听自己的，于是梦想进甲子园，将来在职棒大展身手。但自从阴差阳错进了一所偏差值极高的中高一贯制私立名门，整个人生都出现了巨大偏差。他们野球部不强，年年给某甲子园常连校当背景板，他念到高三时清晰看见野球选手梦想破裂的残忍瞬间，只能自觉走日本后浪的成长道路，老老实实考大学进警校，顺便替他爸实现一些年轻时的理想。  
棒球理想很好啊，我年轻的时候也打棒球，虽然我当时不是什么好学生，但现在看来打棒球的男孩子一定都不是坏人！伊吹说起这事眼睛亮亮，志摩在旁边笑他，你眼里所有人都是好人。  
明明就连警察也未必是好人，这句话到嘴边又就着酒重新咽回去，四月以来他开始学会善解人意，开始相信别人，相信伊吹的感官、感觉和感情。  
而米津就坐在旁边，隐约有零碎的词句飘过来，他没打算搞得像偷听，大多左耳进右耳出，只是看他们热闹非凡的场面，生出几分羡慕情绪。  
半小时前菅田跟他说我们到此为止吧。大部分爱情片的开头里人们通常选择在最后一夜这样那样宣泄之后坐在床边提离别，相比之下嘈杂的公共场合不是一个寻求分手的好地方。但菅田因此给他留了一整夜消化的余地，情绪都可以溶解在酒精里，这大概也称得上是一种独特的体贴。他仓皇地左右顾盼，确定自己是一个人，却无意间瞥见伊吹衣服上的熟悉图案。东京人太多夜又太黑，他白天又不常出门，几乎没见过有人穿自己画的衣服，难得遇到这样的，竟也有点感动，暗自在心里感谢。

米津一度有意更频繁地出入他与菅田初见的那条路，但无论是人还是猫都没等来，反复几次才终于相信那人是升腾在夜里的霓虹灯，一碰就碎的蜃气楼，他们只能意外遇见，自己真正走进夜里寻找时，他就变成无法触及的存在了。东京果真是迷宫吧，明明在同一座城市，谁也没有刻意躲避，却再也没有见到面。明明是那样有名的人，夜色里沉淀着那么多关于他的风言风语，却从来没有一句传到对面。他们像平行世界没有关联的两人，走进镜子的两侧，过上不再相交的生活。米津渐渐有点读懂其中的隐喻：这层关系里他无法成为主动方。况且他们本就相互一无所知，相吸的原理比起恋爱更像是嗑药，只是习惯了对你上瘾，一时间难以戒掉。  
但失恋也没有想象的那么难走出去，大多数人只是讳疾忌医，一旦生活中注入新的朋友和情绪，脱敏法就开始见效。  
——没过多久米津就认识了伊吹。

事情是不叫太郎的那个外卖太郎白天当骑手，晚上和朋友搞一个地下乐队，伊吹起初得知时非常震惊，太郎解释说搞乐队太花钱了不打工根本活不下去。他们早几年孤芳自赏的性质更强一点，把自己用古怪的摇滚音打扮起来，就好像永远是少年，最近才转而目指JPOP之光，风格也开始有所变化。伊吹听了很是感动，当场决定拉搭档一起去给他们下个月的定期公演捧场，他打电话过去问志摩喜欢的音乐，那一头兴致缺缺，说只要不是蜜瓜包之歌其他都还好。  
伊吹：可是蜜瓜包也很可爱啊！  
志摩：因为你觉得什么都可爱。  
伊吹：那当然是因为我可爱！  
志摩：……行，你说的都对。  
志摩无奈地挂断通话，看着屏幕上灰线隔开一行行通话记录，才注意到他们之间既无关工作又无关紧要的无聊私人电话已经显露出指数爆炸的迹象。  
次日二人搭伙上工，在路边盯梢，伊吹又说起这事，我最近认识了好多新朋友。哦。你就不能好奇一点吗。哦，是谁（棒读）？志摩ちゃん怎么一点都不关心我！……八月以来真的很热，志摩觉得这种没营养的话题再继续下去，将来不是自己先被伊吹逼疯就是伊吹先被自己从车里踢出去。两败俱伤的可能性还要更大。太多时候他们互不妥协，只能找一些屈指可数的共同点，把车开到共性的延长线上去。而这种延长又像伊吹不停地念他名字那样，志摩志摩志摩志摩志摩ちゃん，没完没了。  
后来因为志摩忙于陪ゆたちゃん写一年级数学作业，伊吹还是一个人去看演出，站在前排有点偏的角落里，面前就是震天的音响，被震得连心跳都快要同步。结束后他去乐屋找太郎，聊了几句就自来熟地跟他们团那个solo很出彩的吉他手亲密起来。吉他手看见他穿的衣服，有些惊讶地问你也喜欢米ちゃん的画吗。谁？这是我朋友画的。诶，好厉害！要不要我介绍给你？二人一拍即合，吉他手当晚就翘掉乐队开会，拉上伊吹约了米津。  
然而伊吹不知道，那天他们再晚走一点，就能看见live结束后有人在会场门口交易doughnut EP，听见有人给久住打电话。世间没有绝对安全隐秘的地点用以做无法摆上台面的事情，但天黑以后总有太多缝隙可以藏身。东京有一千四百万种夜晚，像没人在意你是送走旧爱还是迎来新友一样，也没人知道你是肇事逃逸还是贩毒杀人。

菅田被离家出走又改邪归正的高中生出卖，走在街上遭人追杀，跑得上气不接下气（甚至后悔早前没有跟熟悉的陆上部同学们学习跑步），路人都自觉让道。可是偏偏面前有人无动于衷，他十米开外跟他喊话，躲开躲开，那人闻声往他这边看，仍愣在原地，完全没有要躲的意思。人行道窄，他又刹车太晚，只差两公分鼻尖就要磕到对方下巴。该死，这人怎么这么高，像一扇屏风。  
然后屏风在他头顶说话了：菅田くん？  
逃命途中遇到前男友，单是这一个情节就足以把刑侦剧变成烂俗的爱情片。菅田原本以为从一个人面前消失，要比缠上一个人容易得多，他上京的这些年来出入六本木花花绿绿的会员制俱乐部，见过层层叠叠的同心圆，却在轮到自己撞墙时才第一次明白环状线并非一马平川，面前还会有神出鬼没的路障。他回头看一眼追兵，正要把人推开继续逃命，却被抓着小臂紧紧拉住，一句不过脑的话脱口而出：那你跟我一起跑吗，我车停在前面。但还没等米津回应，他已经率先抬起脚。  
米津不明不白地被塞进副驾位，没搞清楚状况，也不知道拐了几个路口，看见路牌才知道在往品川开。菅田从后视镜里看好像没人追上来，终于小心地将车停进路灯照不到的阴影里。好险。没事了？没事，他们不是警察，追不上来的。发生什么了吗？  
菅田眨眨眼，食指竖到嘴唇前说没什么，不再透露更多细节，只一言不发地解了安全带，凑到米津身前去，舌尖渡一片糖到对方嘴里。糖是柠檬汽水味，但味觉与触觉始终相互独立，无法混合，直到甜味全部溶解，也没能变成一个甜蜜的吻。  
无法甜蜜，但粘稠浓郁，难舍难分。和夜色一样，一脚踏进去就是无法脱身的泥沼，而成年人的出走，另一个诱人的名字叫私奔。

当然那只是电影才有的情节。米津问我们不能一起走吗，菅田说因为你不会开车吧，米津为难地低下头说抱歉，菅田说没有啦我开玩笑的，但我们真的不能一起走，我不是你印象中的菅田。  
这并非小孩子那些先爱先输的道理，只是因为不爱就很轻松，谁也不用以此为说辞强迫谁或束缚谁，谁也无需因为谎言而问心有愧。米津勉强纳得，又不愿意看他们难得的重逢行至末结，最后难得说了很任性的话：如果这些都结束的时候还能再见到菅田くん就好了。  
这话听起来像一种不奢求回应的プロポーズ。菅田没再回应，腹诽这人脸上看不出来，怎么每一句话都像情话。他想起他们之前看的电影，想到结尾最后一句词是他对她说直到永远我都会在你身边。如果爱真的能拯救地球，大家只要谈恋爱就可以轻易抵达全员皆大欢喜的结局，但现实既没有侵略的外星人，也没有如此轻巧的救赎，什么谁会永远在谁身边，多数承诺都会变成谎言。  
菅田确信自己从没想过要在这层关系里追求永恒。他看着黄白色的路灯，停了很久才说米津くん对不起把你扯进来了，我送你回去吧。米津说不用了我自己回去，刚说完手机就不会读空气似地震动起来。米津低头按拒听，菅田随口关心道你不接不要紧吗，答说大概是一些普通朋友找他吃饭，菅田听了有点自嘲，想努力化解沉重又尴尬的气氛：原来我比普通朋友重要一点啊。不料米津竟思起考这个问题，很认真地反问道，菅田くん，你觉得有一种关系能够定义发生在我们之间的事情吗？  
没有吧。

因为他们是没有真心话的大冒险，兴奋无法长久持续。菅田自己不嗑药，左右两个兜里装两瓶形状一样的糖，左边是假糖右边是真糖。但醉意会消退，幻境会散去，他很清楚自己缺少的不是酒精也不是迷药，而是表里如一、一丝不挂的真心。事实上他差一点就要在真心的外壳上开出那个洞，直到说没有的这一刻才堪堪悬崖勒马。毕竟开过洞的东西都难以恢复原状，中间会永远留下另一个人的影子。他想起米津凑近那个洞看过来的样子，想起他说我可以从这里看到你。这就是为什么我们不能一起走，他想，我一回头就会看见你，可我逃到这里已经不能再回头。  
此时菅田心中徒生一股义无反顾扎进夜里的孤勇，而勇气从来都只能用自己的手掬起。所以他说再见啦米津くん，下一次见面的时候，我大概又是另一个人了吧。

机搜则更清楚再后来发生了什么。没追上久住的那一伙人报了警，而米津下车的地方又被监控拍到。伊吹看到同事发来的截图，一眼认出米津，大惊失色地问搭档，ねぇねぇ志摩ちゃん，你觉得久住那样的愉快犯会在半夜当Uber司机吗？  
搭档很冷静：万一都是假象呢，就好比谁也看不出蜜瓜包和警察有联系吧。  
所以蜜瓜包车在面前停下时米津也没反应过来，甚至有些疑惑当代卖面包的为什么24小时无休，还没想出一二分缘由，机搜队员的红袖标已经把他拦住了。  
啊，伊吹さん。米津很是无辜，被警察拦住莫名地有点恐慌。  
伊吹好言安抚：米米你别怕我们不是来抓你的，就想问问你刚才坐的那辆车的司机。  
米津从没遇见过这种情况，也不知道警察面前哪些是该说的那些是不该说的，就只挑重点，讲有印象的那些时间地点，然后终于发现他们之间的许多回忆都被留在了过去的无数个夜里，被酒精溶解，被太阳蒸融，没有留下什么鲜明痕迹。他对他们说我也不知道他要去哪里，心想自己唯一知道的是他会回到原地。但原地是哪里？他的圆哪里是圆心？他们开始太晚又结束太快，未曾共享过同一片原风景。

机搜二人放走米津，说路上小心。两个人钻进车里，伊吹一脸郁闷像是没有要出发的兴致，志摩就跟他一起呆坐着。伊吹眉毛皱了好一会才终于解释说，米米平时好像就是这样的，又好像不是这样的，我总觉得他还有好多事没有告诉我。志摩习惯了他的直觉，也不再多质疑，只说每个人都会有很多事是不愿意告诉别人的吧，你和他是熟人他都不告诉你，那可能是不能告诉任何人的事情。  
志摩ちゃん，你在什么时候会不想告诉别人真名？  
不想承担责任的时候。  
还有呢？  
想开始另一种人生的时候。  
另一种人生？伊吹表示难以理解。  
比如说，你在什么时候会不想做自己？  
嗯……以前写检讨的时候，总是在想有人帮我写就好了。  
志摩暴汗：你是小学生吗。  
但来到第四机搜的时候，又觉得我是伊吹蓝真是太好了，只有这样才会遇到你，遇到这么多人，才没有变成一个只会擅长把检讨书里的字写得很大的警察。所以你说久住没有用自己的名字，究竟是觉得这段关系可以轻易丢弃，还是想以不同于从前的态度面对一个人呢？  
志摩摇头。他不会揣测犯人的心思，从前在搜一时有嫌疑人对他说，你什么都不懂，对于你这种遵守道德和规则的人来说，最大的困难就是不以同样的要求去约束别人。当时他冷漠地说，我不需要理解你，这不是我约束你，而是社会每一个人约束你。但如今看着伊吹一副苦恼的样子，他已经无法再像从前那样直白地说自己不知道也不想知道（他还没意识到自己的心态正在被伊吹同化，他的搭档太容易和所有人共情，就像无法刹住的汽车，不会停下摇摆的小狗尾巴）。他最终拍上伊吹的肩，坚定地看过去说，这种问题还是直接向本人确认吧。  
伊吹回望过去，很用力地点点头，情绪又像过山车一样兴奋起来，在志摩收回搭在他肩上的那只手之前将自己的手覆上去，按着他的手指沿着自己掌心的纹路划过去：这条线，暂时交给你。  
？？？  
所以要安全驾驶啊！  
志摩看着伊吹笑起来时眼尾冒出一点傻气，莫名地来气：天太黑了，笨蛋的笑容都可以刺痛眼睛并且本人毫不自知。他愣了好一会才有点懊恼地抽回手去挂档，机搜404又加速驶向夜色终点了。

*黒沢清「散歩する侵略者」


End file.
